Conexiones Invisibles STONY
by Lunar.Rabb1t
Summary: Poco tiempo después de los sucesos de Civil War,Tony finalmente se decide a tener la tan temida conversación con Steve, y su indignación lo llevará por un camino que no tenía pleaneado. Lo único que queda por averiguar es si Capitán América va a ser capaz de superar las barreras de su propio juicio y simplemente rendirse. Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Como es obvio, no soy dueña de ningún personaje dentro de esta historia. De la misma forma, quiero informar que esto nació de una idea en común y que no estábamos en la mejor de las formas. La verdad es que esto está escrito para sacármelo de la cabeza de una vez por todas, así que si alguien llega acá por accidente, espero que o lo disfrute o me disculpe.

-Escúchame, hasta ahora he sido suficientemente neutral con todo este asunto…

-¿Neutral? Literalmente nos traicionaste -Contestó Tony alzando una ceja, su mano jugueteaba hace varios minutos con la taza de café vacía – Si tienes alguna duda, estoy seguro de que podemos llamar a T'challa y preguntárselo.

Natasha observó a su interlocutor con el ceño fruncido. Desde el escape de Steve y Bucky que Tony no había abordado el tema con profundidad. Demostraba su disgusto apuntando con el dedo a posibles culpables sólo para luego alcanzar un nivel de irritabilidad que lo enviaba de vuelta a encerrarse en su laboratorio.

No podía culparlo, la división de los Avengers y lo que ocurrió más tarde con Zemo y Bucky había logrado lo imposible: Empujarlos a una batalla en la cual nadie ganó absolutamente nada y las pérdidas fueron brutales.

No sólo el equipo estaba fracturado, sino que además el escape de prisión de aquellos que se habían opuesto a las decisiones gubernamentales de regular el actuar de los Avengers, había puesto a los miembros restantes en una posición bastante precaria.

Muchos súper héroes se habían posicionado del lado del gobierno, buscando algún tipo de protección para sus seres queridos. Pero al mismo tiempo, una buena cantidad de sujetos de ética cuestionable habían formado parte de una asociación que actuaba de modo inquisitorial con respecto a los que no estaban de acuerdo con la Ley del registro. Todo esto con el más absoluto apoyo gubernamental.

Tony, en un movimiento que a todos tomó por sorpresa, no sólo había obviado olímpicamente el hecho de que Steve fuese a la prisión especial para los detractores de la recién formulada Ley, para liberar a sus compañeros; si no que además, había dado un paso al costado con respecto a la purga que estaban sufriendo muchos compañeros al oponerse a las reglas.

Tony estaba herido, eso era bastante obvio, y el dolor era aparentemente paralizante. Intentaba por todos los medios de actuar con normalidad, pero sin embargo, era obvio que apenas podía sostener este acto.

Desde los sucesos en Alemania que Tony había tomado una posición defensiva con todo el que se le cruzara por el frente, y las únicas veces en que se veía realmente animado, era cuando iba a ver a Rhodey para asistirlo en su recuperación. Era el único proyecto en que Tony se había sumido con entusiasmo desde aquellos eventos que lo destruyeron todo.

Natasha entendía su actitud, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la impresión de que algo mucho más profundo irrumpía en la cabeza de Tony.

-Pensé que estaba haciéndolo correcto – Contestó con sequedad - De hecho todo el asunto se inició por lo mismo: Todos queríamos hacer lo mejor posible para asegurar el bien común.

-Si… - Respondió Tony con cansancio – Y lo aseguramos. Nos daría una palmadita en el hombro a ambos, en serio – Agregó llevándose una mano a la frente – Si no fuese porque al intentar alcanzar ese bien común, nos llenamos de destrucción y traiciones.

-Ese fue tu problema, te lo dije desde el principio – Dijo Natasha con seriedad – Te olvidas que dentro de las multitudes que intentamos salvar hay seres humanos, individuales y diversos. Lo mismo pasa con el equipo…

-Realmente no quiero tener esta conversación – Resopló Tony – Ya está hecho. Fin. ¿Un trago? – Preguntó poniéndose de pie y avanzando con lentitud hacia el mini bar a un costado.

-Tu no ves a alguien que amas recibir un disparo y culpas al arma – Sentenció Natasha.

Tony se detuvo en seco. Se volteó con una expresión interrogante en el rostro.

-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

-Bucky – Respondió Natasha con simpleza – Y Steve…

-No vayas allá – La atajó Tony – Te lo digo en serio…

-¿Quieres que te diga que tenías todos los motivos para querer la cabeza de Barnes? Entonces lo haré: Tenías todo el derecho de querer hacerlo pedazos– Respondió – Pero te voy a decir algo, y espero que me escuches con atención – Le advirtió mientras observaba a Tony darle la espalda – Bucky no fue más que un instrumento, un arma, y aunque las intenciones de Steve fueron buenas… Estuvo equivocado.

Tony suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

-¿Estás listo para enfrentarte a toda esa gente cuyas familias fueron asesinadas gracias a las armas que creaste? ¿Pondrías tu vida en la línea de fuego para darles la ilusoria satisfacción de que atraparon al culpable aunque el que apretó el botón fue otro?

-Ya basta – Dijo Tony en voz baja, deteniéndose.

-Querías que Steve firmara para protegerlo de algo que sabías que iba a dañarlo, y él te mintió para que tú no sufrieras ¿Entiendes toda esa ecuación? – Preguntó Natasha con la voz cargada de hastío

\- ¡Steve no estaba tratando de rescatarme de ningún sufrimiento! – Dijo Tony alzando la voz - ¡Estaba protegiendo a Barnes! ¡¿Qué clase de AMIGO guarda silencio sobre el asesino de tus padres?! ¿Qué clase de….? ¿Sabes qué? Ya no importa – Agregó avanzando hacia la salida.

-Ya te lo dije, no fue Bucky el que asesinó a tus padres, fue Hydra – Aclaró Natasha – El Soldado De Invierno no fue más que la bala que otra persona disparó. Pero Steve sabía que no ibas a entenderlo porque tus sentimientos, muy justificados, iban a nublar tu razón.

-Te agradezco enormemente tus intentos de ser la vocera de Rogers en todo este asunto, en serio – Dijo Tony con frialdad – Pero ya no importa. Toda tu defensa está absolutamente anulada. Ya logramos destruirnos a nosotros mismos, y si no te importa, preferiría disfrutar de mi muy trágica desdicha con la mejor terapia: Method & Madness, muchas gracias – Añadió saliendo de la estancia.

Natasha suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos por unos minutos, sintiendo que aquella sensación de pertenencia, de familiaridad se estaba resquebrajando de nuevo. No había lugar seguro ni siquiera dentro de su cabeza.

El escritorio estaba atestado de documentos que se habían estado apilando con sumo descuido, y a un costado, una increíble colección de platos, vasos y tazas sucios se apilaban formando una torre de extraña forma.  
Tony estaba cómodamente sentado en el piso del estudio, con la mirada fija en la pared opuesta, las pantallas mostraban una impresionante colección de proyectos incompletos. Su mano izquierda aprisionaba el vaso de Whiskey que seguía intacto, y la derecha sostenía con soltura un objeto pequeño y oscuro que se balanceaba de vez en cuando entre sus dedos.

Sabía que estaba a una sola tecla de obtener lo que quería, pero eso implicaría tener que levantarse eventualmente, y era algo que no quería hacer. El helado piso se había convertido en la única cosa de la que Tony estaba seguro que seguiría ahí sin importar cuantas veces cruzara el umbral que lo separaba del resto de las estancias. Algo tan simple como un grupo de cerámicas alineadas estratégicamente para calzar a la perfección, se habían convertido en un punto seguro. Parecía algo pequeño, pero era lo único que parecía sostenerlo.

Vació el contenido de un solo trago y con un golpe seco, dejó el vaso a su lado. Tomó el pequeño objeto en su mano y se lo llevó a los labios.  
'Me lo debe' susurró para sí mismo, repitiendo la frase varias veces, como si quisiera grabarla en su interior.

Suspiró con pesadez y abrió el pequeño teléfono.

 _Necesito respuestas. Te enviaré el día, el lugar y la hora. No falles esta vez._

Las palabras se quedaron en suspenso varios minutos antes de que fueran reemplazadas por un ' _ **Enviado**_ ' que abarcó toda la extensión de la minúscula pantalla.

Ya estaba hecho. Tony cerró los ojos con la desazón latente en su pecho de que estaba a punto de hacer algo que hubiese preferido no hacer nunca.

-Mierda…


	2. II

**De nuevo: No soy dueña de ningún personaje en esta historia. Escasamente soy dueña de mi misma.**

El vehículo avanzaba a gran velocidad por el camino pavimentado, emitiendo un sonido constante que sin embargo, nadie era capaz de oír.

A ambos lados, dos espesos bosques flanqueaban la solitaria carretera que serpenteaba hasta perderse de vista en la distancia. Jamás había visitado aquel lugar, en todos estos años no había encontrado motivos de peso para emprender un viaje como aquel, y ahora, mientras avanzaba con rapidez hacia su destino, realmente había empezado a sentir en su interior la insoportable pulsión de querer abandonarlo todo y enfilar hacia la dirección opuesta.

Tony aferró el volante con fuerza, a pesar de que no era precisamente él quien conducía, y dejó que su mirada se fijara con intensidad en un punto en la distancia. Se sentía como un adolescente de nuevo, que recién hubiese recibido la noticia de la muerte de sus padres. No sólo la herida no había sábado en lo absoluto, sino que estaba experimentando un nuevo tipo de dolor, más profundo y pasivo que la angustia destructiva inicial cuando parece que la vida entera se cae a pedazos.

Esta vez no había arrebato alguno, el sufrimiento que sentía tenía la fuerza suficiente para ser constante pero no el poder necesario para elevar la tan necesaria catarsis hasta un lugar que fuese alcanzable.

Y lo peor de todo era que se dirigía hacia el lugar exacto. El punto en el que los sucesos pasados y presentes habían quebrado por completo su capacidad de funcionar correctamente.

Ordenó más velocidad a Friday y el automóvil emitió un potente zumbido y se lanzó de lleno hacia adelante. Necesitaba llegar. Era importante no flaquear en ese aspecto.

Avanzó durante varios minutos hasta que con una sola palabra, el vehículo comenzó a descender en su velocidad. Varios metros adelante, en un minúsculo claro a un costado del camino, divisó un Chevrolet Spark oscuro, completamente inmóvil.

Tomó el volante y desactivó los comandos de Friday, tomando completo control del automóvil que avanzó disminuyendo la velocidad hasta quedar aparcado frente a frente al otro vehículo.

Exhaló con profundidad, intentando por todos los medios de retomar el control de su propio ánimo, y abriendo la puerta con lentitud, descendió con la mirada fija en una silueta que estaba cómodamente apoyada al tronco del árbol más próximo.

-De todos los lugares… -Dijo el hombre con pesadumbre avanzando al encuentro de Tony – ¿Era absolutamente necesario?

\- Poético, más bien – Recalcó Tony con ligereza – No necesario, pero desde un punto de vista de los chakras y el karma o lo que quieras, parece bastante lógico que estemos tú y yo, aquí. Donde todo inició y terminó al mismo tiempo.

\- Tony… - Comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

\- No vamos a tener esta conversación aquí, Steve – Aclaró Tony – Sé que permanecer en este lugar, donde el hombre que con tanto ahínco defiendes, asesinó fríamente a mis padres, sería muy conveniente para alimentar el drama, pero lo último que quiero en estos momentos es que esto se convierta en una teleserie barata.

-Escucharé todo lo que tengas que decirme, Tony – Respondió Steve con sinceridad – Pero también espero que escuches lo que yo tengo que decir. Iremos donde quieras.

Tony observó a Steve un momento, hubiese preferido un enfrentamiento, pero sabía que no había ánimo para tales cosas, no después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Sígueme – Dijo simplemente, avanzando hasta su auto mientras oía los pasos de Steve a su espalda. Una vez dentro, condujo con la mente completamente en blanco. El vehículo de Steve a pocos metros del suyo.

Un poco más allá giró a la izquierda. El camino se volvía pedregoso y angosto, los árboles se volvían mucho más compactos y la tierra soltaba una polvareda a su espalda. De pronto el camino se abrió en una explanada bastante amplia, y en medio, una simple casa de madera de dos plantas se alzaba frente a él.

Tony estacionó el auto junto a la entrada y esperó a que Steve hiciera lo propio. Una vez que volvieron a estar frente a frente e ignorando completamente la expresión dubitativa de su acompañante, comenzó a caminar con seguridad hasta la puerta de entrada. Puso la llave en el cerrojo e ingresó a una amplia estancia. Parecía una casa campestre normal, muy ajena a Tony. Estaba decorada como una casa de campo común y corriente, y a simple vista, no había ni un atisbo de los lujos ni la tecnología a la que estaba generalmente acostumbrado.

-Compré este lugar después de la muerte de mis padres – Explicó Tony con desgano. Steve seguía parado en el umbral observándolo todo con extrañeza – Pensé que pasaría acá cada aniversario de su muerte, pero siempre encontré las mejores excusas para no hacerlo.

Steve asintió en silencio y cerró con cuidado la puerta tras él. Tony corrió cada una de las cortinas para dejar que la tenue luz del sol otoñal penetrara en cada rincón.

-¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Café? ¿Agua? ¿Una cerveza? – Preguntó avanzando hasta una habitación contigua que servía de cocina. La mayoría de los utensilios estaban prácticamente sin uso, pero el gran refrigerador a un costado, estaba repleto de víveres.

-Agua estaría bien – Contestó Steve, siguiendo a Tony.

-¿Seguro? Creo que tengo un Whiskey más viejo que tú por alguna parte – Contestó el otro – Aunque lo mejor sería mantener esto con una nota de sobriedad.

\- Sería lo más conveniente – Dijo Steve. Una leve sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios.

Tony sacó una botella de agua y se la ofreció, se preparó un poco de café y con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó a su compañero que lo siguiera hasta la estancia contigua. Tomaron asiento frente a frente, en de cómodos sillones de cuero oscuro.

Al principio, el silencio inundó el lugar y lo único que podía oírse era el follaje distante oscilar por el ligero viento que los golpeaba.

La mirada del soldado se mantuvo perdida en el paisaje exterior, absolutamente mudo y con el convencimiento absoluto de que aquella paz no podía durar mucho.

-Vamos a hacer un pequeño sumario de los acontecimientos -Dijo finalmente Tony, rompiendo el silencio y dirigiendo la mirada directamente a Steve.

-Antes de que vayamos allá – Dijo el otro con un ligero tono de advertencia que a Tony no le pasó desapercibido- Necesito que tengas claro que no te voy a dar ni el estado ni el paradero de Bucky.

Tony observó a su interlocutor con perplejidad.

-Tu amigo Barnes no es la causa de los problemas -Aclaró con frialdad – Tus decisiones lo fueron. Y quisiera, antes de que pienses que es absolutamente injusto que yo sienta las francas ganas que siento de destrozar a tu amigo hasta que no quede ni un solo trozo de él; que tengas en consideración, si no es mucho pedir del gran Capitán América, que se haga cargo de sus malditos actos.

\- Estás hablando de mi negativa a firmar el acuerdo -Dijo Steve con calma- Y si mi memoria no me falla, te di las razones suficientes para no querer entregar mi apoyo a eso.

-Por supuesto – Respondió Tony con una amarga sonrisa en los labios- Tus motivos los tengo más que claros, por mucho que piense que son una soberana estupidez. Lo que quiero saber – Continuó retomando su frialdad- Es en qué momento a lo largo de tu maravilloso plan, consideraste que poner en riesgo a tus compañeros de equipo era una idea brillante.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo – Dijo Steve con irritación- ¿Acaso no tomaste una decisión por todos nosotros cuando te volviste el inquisidor al servicio de un grupo de personas que, si no fuese por nuestra interferencia, estarían bajo tierra?

\- ¿Es broma? ¿Cuál parte de 'Necesitamos control para que cuando salvemos al mundo, no aniquilemos a la mitad de la población' no entendiste?

\- La parte en que nos entregábamos por completo a un sistema que, si no consideraba que éramos necesarios para neutralizar un peligro de gran magnitud, tendría todo el derecho de obligarnos a quedarnos cómodamente sentados – Respondió Steve, con los ojos clavados en los de Tony.

\- Asumo que esto no va a llegar a ninguna parte – Suspiró Tony- Sería como pedirle a Hulk que nos contará un cuento para ir a la cama, créeme, lo último que quiero es entrar en un círculo infinito de discusiones políticas contigo.

\- Entonces ese tema de conversación queda fuera de todo esto.

-Sí. Aunque nos va a pesar -Aclaró Tony- Eso te lo aseguro.

El silencio volvió a invadir el lugar, ambos desviaron la vista, insatisfechos y al mismo tiempo reflexivos. No había una salida posible para este problema. Cada punto había sido discutido con anterioridad, y regresar a él hacía que la amargura y exasperación sólo fueran en aumento.

-Y debería rallar en el optimismo más ridículo si esperase que vas a permitir que Barnes responda por lo que hizo ¿No?

\- No lo entiendes – Contestó Steve – Bucky estaba siendo controlado por Hydra y…

\- E hizo lo que hizo de todas formas – Replicó Tony- Si tienes el nombre del sujeto que lo envió a asesinar a mis padres, por favor, Rogers, dámelo. Estoy seguro que hay un lápiz por alguna parte.

\- No lo sé, y él tampoco lo sabe – Replicó Steve – Fue torturado, herido, le hicieron cosas que…

\- Déjame entender esto – Preguntó Tony intentando reprimir la furia que se agolpaba en su garganta- Él no sabe quién lo envió, y tú no te has tomado el trabajo de averiguarlo…

\- Hydra no es tan rastreable como quis….

-Y tú esperas – Agregó, interrumpiendo a Steve – ¿Que después de lo que vi en aquellas imágenes, vaya hasta donde está Barnes y le dé un abrazo, esperando que algún día, pueda encontrar al hijo de perra que le hizo esto a mi familia?

\- No es lo que estoy diciendo – Dijo Steve con asombro – Lo que necesito que entiendas es que Bucky es una víctima más.

\- ¿Quieres ver la maldita grabación de nuevo, Rogers?! – Exclamó Tony poniéndose de pie- Porque si tienes alguna duda…

-No necesito verlo de nuevo -Dijo Steve con el rostro cubierto de enojo y poniéndose de pie frente a Tony- Sé perfectamente lo que ocurrió.

-¡Claro que lo sabes! Y si necesitas algún detalle se lo puedes preguntar a tu amigo ¿No es así?

\- No tienes idea… -Replicó Steve- No sabes lo que le hicieron…

\- ¿Qué es, Cap? – Preguntó con violencia Tony- ¿La nostalgia de tener a tu amigo de vuelta? ¿Te estás aferrando a la esperanza de que no estás tan sólo en el mundo como piensas? ¡¿Quieres revivir los viejos tiempos?!

-¡ES CULPA! – Gritó Steve de pronto, dejando a Tony completamente perplejo- Culpa… Porque cuando Bucky cayó de aquel tren yo seguí. Jamás regresé para asegurarme de que estaba realmente muerto – Agregó bajando la voz – Sólo seguí en la lucha, y ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que si hubiese sido al revés, si hubiese sido yo el que se hubiese perdido, Bucky me habría buscado, habría continuado buscándome hasta regresar o conmigo herido o con mi cadáver.

\- ¿Así que estás tratando de subsanar un error cometiendo otros? – Preguntó Tony con malicia – Es una forma bastante mierda de arreglar tu consciencia ¿No te parece?

\- Necesito que Bucky supere esto antes de que pueda responder por todo – Dijo Steve, ignorando las palabras de Tony.

\- Qué considerado – Escupió el otro con violencia.

-Tony, me importas, eso lo sabes -Dijo Steve alzando un poco las manos- Pero también me preocupa Bucky, necesito que entiendas eso. Si te pido que tengas paciencia es porque sé que estás en una posición más favorable que él. Jamás querría dañar a ninguno de los dos.

-DAÑASTE A UNO DE TUS AMIGOS CUANDO DECIDISTE PONER LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UNO POR SOBRE LOS DEL OTRO – Gritó Tony con gravedad- ¡CUANDO TOMASTE LA DECISIÓN DE QUE EL SUFRIMIENTO DE UNO NO ERA NADA COMPARABLE CON EL DEL OTRO!

-¡Ese es tu problema, Tony! -Respondió Steve alzando la voz- ¡Que no puedes entender que tú sufrimiento no está por encima del de nadie! ¡Que es, de hecho posible que dos personas puedan estar heridas por el mismo hecho!

\- No trates de sermonearme con tu maldito aire de superioridad moral cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de asumir tus errores

\- El único error que cometí fue el de no decirte lo que había ocurrido -Dijo Steve, con el dolor cargando su voz- Merezco toda tu rabia por ello.

\- No empieces con tu porquería de condescendencia, Rogers – Dijo Tony con fiereza – Por una vez en tu vida sé al menos algo parecido a un hombre y no a esa imagen de Idiota Moralmente Correcto que siempre aparentas.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – Respondió Steve con un dejó de desesperación en la voz- ¿Cómo se supone que le haga para sentir todo el dolor que sientes? Como se supone…

Pero Steve fue interrumpido. Tony, con el rostro impregnado de ira dirigió su puño hacia el rostro de su compañero que no fue capaz, en medio de la frase que aún flotaba en sus labios, de esquivar el golpe.

Steve tambaleó a un costado y se recuperó de inmediato, sus ojos fijos en Tony quien inhalaba y exhalaba como si hubiese corrido durante horas.

-Realmente eres un hijo de perra – Soltó Tony sin miramientos observando cómo el pómulo izquierdo de Steve comenzaba a enrojecerse. Y antes de que el primero pudiese razonar en lo que hacía e incluso antes de Steve pudiera recuperarse de lo que acababa de ocurrir, sintió como los brazos de Tony se cerraban alrededor de su tronco, sus labios se unían con fuerza y advirtió como su labio inferior comenzaba a sangrar gracias los dientes que se cerraban aprisionándolo.


	3. III

Steve se quedó estupefacto varios segundos, con los labios aprisionados entre los de su compañero, la confusión lo había inmovilizado. En su espalda, los brazos de Tony lo sostenían con increíble fuerza, los dedos de sus manos incrustados con violencia en su piel. Podía sentir en su boca el sabor de su propia sangre inundándolo todo.

Comenzó a luchar, sus manos intentaron alejar el cuerpo que lo aprisionaba, su rostro intentaba alejarse con todas sus fuerzas y no podía sentir otra cosa más que el dolor que le producía los dientes de Tony, que con cada intento, se incrustaban más y más en la carne de sus labios.

Un grito de rabia comenzó a emerger desde la profundidad de su garganta, y sólo entonces Tony aflojó la fuerza. Se separó de Steve varios pasos, con el rostro impasible, pero los ojos cargados de ira.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! – Gritó Steve enfurecido. Tony ni siquiera se inmutó por el arrebato, en cambio, observó el rostro de Steve paseando su vista desde el pómulo hinchado hasta el labio superior que poseía unas grandes gotas de sangre depositadas en la herida que acababa de producir.

\- Querías sentir dolor ¿No? - Contestó mirando a Steve a los ojos – Querías sentir lo que yo siento, eso fue lo que dijiste justo después de que intentaras darme una lección de integridad. ¿Estás frustrado, Cap? ¿Te sientes indefenso?

-Tony…

\- No – Soltó Tony con resolución – Tengo un buen número de problemas contigo, Rogers, es más, creo que la lista es más abundante que el número de mujeres que han tratado de demandarme por paternidades ficticias, y eso ya es decir mucho. No puedo resolver todos los asuntos pendientes que hay entre tú y yo, pero sé perfectamente que puedo solucionar UNO.

-¿Y así es como piensas resolverlo? – Respondió Steve, una mezcla de irritación y desesperación en su voz. El arranque que Tony había demostrado, lo había dejado absolutamente desconcertado. Había pasado todo el tiempo desde que recibiera el mensaje hasta el día de la cita intentando encontrar, sin mucho éxito, alguna forma en la que pudiese reconciliar las decisiones que había tomado, con la ya conocida racionalidad implacable de Tony. Pero esto... Nada lo había preparado para esto. Pasó su lengua por el labio herido, intentando limpiar de alguna forma la sangre antes de que comenzara a caer por su barbilla.

-Para variar no estás entendiendo – Dijo con mordacidad Tony- Esto es una forma de venganza. Francamente me encantaría romper esa impunidad en la que vives de una forma más caballerosa, pero también está el problema de que, bueno, planeo sacarte de tu elemento lo más que pueda.

Tony comenzó a acercarse una vez más a Steve, con toda la cautela que fue posible reunir. Avanzaba despacio, con los ojos fijos en los de su interlocutor. No necesitaba descifrar el lenguaje corporal del otro porque simplemente le era irrelevante. Steve iba a resistirse, eso lo sabía, contaba con que lo hiciera, porque si lo hubiese encontrado receptivo, si Steve hubiese cedido completamente ante su primer impulso, Tony se hubiese detenido en ese mismo instante y hubiese enfilado hacia la puerta.  
No podía ser dulce. No podía ser cálido, contaba con que fuese una lucha, y tenía todas las esperanzas puestas en dañarse y dañarlo a él. Ambos se lo merecían.

Steve estaba inmóvil. Todo en su interior le exclamaba que detuviera este engaño, y sin embargo no podía. No había un sentimiento que lo paralizase, no había una expectación que él pudiese identificar ni algún tipo de pasión que pudiese reconocer como palpable.

Y sin embargo estaba esto: Con cada paso de Tony, la culpabilidad se mezclaba con un estremecimiento que ni siquiera era capaz de suprimir. Cerca, demasiado cerca. Los ojos de Tony parecían encenderse de furia, lo había dicho el mismo, esto era una venganza. Podía sentir la sangre agolpándose en su cabeza mientras hacía intentos sobrehumanos por no echarse a correr.

Tony se acercó lo suficiente como para que la punta de su nariz llegara con delicadeza unos milímetros más abajo que la de Steve. Abrió un poco los labios y se deleitó al notar que su compañero había temblado tenuemente ante el gesto, aunque sin embargo no se había movido ni un ápice.  
Esta era exactamente la forma en que él esperaba que fuese. Tony ladeó su cabeza repentinamente y acercó su rostro hacia un costado del cuello de Steve, sin llegar a tener contacto directo. Podía sentir su propia respiración devolverse debido a la proximidad con el otro, y se deleitó cuando con malicia, comenzó a rozar de un lado a otro el vello de su barba contra la piel sensible del cuello de Steve.

-¿No te vas a mover? – Preguntó Tony con un grave susurro, sin dejar de realizar sus menesteres.

-No – Respondió cortante Steve. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, y los músculos tensos en estado de alerta.

-Ya estás entendiendo – Dijo Tony. Y sin advertencia alguna, sus labios se apretaron contra el cuello de su compañero y su lengua comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos exquisitos en la superficie sensible de Steve.

La mano derecha de Tony, sin ninguna precaución o delicadeza, aferró la nuca del otro, comprimiendo aún más la proximidad entre sus cuerpos, mientras que la izquierda se incrustaba poco ceremoniosamente en la piel que cubría sus costillas.  
Steve sintió, absolutamente paralizado, como Tony lo aprisionaba con brusquedad desmedida. Y en su cuello, la humedad de la lengua comenzaba a expandirse hasta llegar a su clavícula.  
No quería luchar. No tenía intención alguna de huir y dejar que Tony ganara. No iba a desertar.

De pronto, los dedos de la mano que no aprisionaba su nuca comenzaron a moverse por debajo de su camisa, tirando con torpeza la tela para poder tener completo acceso a su torso. Una vez que lo hubo logrado, Steve sintió la cálida palma de la mano de Tony, frotar con cierta brusquedad cada centímetro de su abdomen hasta subir a su pecho.

-Para – Murmuró Steve. Su voz se había mezclado con una exhalación cuando sintió que el índice y el pulgar de Tony se cerraban en torno a su areola. Aferró el brazo que estaba en su mayoría dentro de su camisa – Somos colegas, compañeros… Amigos…

-Ya no –Respondió Tony separando el rostro del cuello de Steve – Ese es precisamente el punto. No podría hacerle esto a Visión, no sé si me explico. Buen sujeto, pero…

No llegó a terminar la frase, sus labios comenzaron a acercarse a los de Steve que parecía realmente frustrado; la mano de Tony volvió a acariciar la perceptiva piel del abdomen de Steve, esta vez con absoluta delicadeza, haciendo que con cada roce, su piel se contrajera y un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.  
Los labios de Tony se pegaron a los del soldado, sin ningún miramiento, y cuando su lengua encontró la cavidad sellada, comenzó a recorrer, húmeda, toda la hinchada estructura carnosa.

Steve comenzó a respirar con dificultad, la proximidad lo había aturdido de forma absoluta y una calidez arrebatadora había comenzado a acumularse en lo más profundo de su vientre. Podía sentir cómo la lengua de Tony se detenía a cada momento en su herida y sus labios se cerraban en torno a ella, como si intentara absorber la sangre que aún emanaba, aunque con menos fuerza.

Y entonces, con un profundo suspiro, Steve entreabrió los labios.

La lengua de Tony aprovechó la oportunidad y se introdujo de lleno. Su mano, aún en la nuca de Steve empujó hasta que el espacio entre los dos se hizo inexistente. Steve, a pesar del gesto, aún oponía resistencia, moviendo, infructuosamente la lengua de forma tal que escapara de la de su compañero, quien, captando el gesto, introducía con mayor profundidad la suya.

Los brazos de Steve se cerraron en torno a Tony y de entre la unión de ambas bocas, escapaban suaves gemidos.  
Steve cedió finalmente y comenzó a devolver el gesto con furia. Parecía que toda la frustración se acumulaba en un solo beso. Se presionaba lleno de exasperación contra el cuerpo del otro. Era una batalla personal entre ambos, y cuando Tony, con la lengua de Steve de lleno en su propia boca comenzó a succionarla aprisionándola con sus labios, desató una verdadera contienda.

Steve arrastró a Tony hacia el sillón más cercano a su espalda, cayendo con pesadez sobre la blanda superficie, con el otro sobre él.

Tony bajó su mano derecha hasta el cinturón del soldado, desatándolo con brusquedad, y una vez que hubo pasado la barrera del cierre y la defensa de la ropa interior, su mano ingresó con rudeza hasta acomodarse en el, sorpresivamente, rígido miembro de Steve.

La fricción era grosera, no había mesura en la forma en la que su palma se cerraba alrededor de la dura estructura y lo frotaba de forma arrebatadora, limitado por la tela que aún cubría los movimientos. Mientras tanto, el beso había sido roto por Steve, su rostro contraído se pagaba en el hombro de Tony y sus brazos se cerraban alrededor su cuello. Podía sentirlo, no sólo era el obsceno movimiento de su mano, si no que en antebrazo de Tony, al no tener un libre acceso, rozaba con dureza su abdomen, poniendo en movimiento toda la superficie de su vientre.

Después de algunos minutos, parecía que Tony comenzaba a desesperarse, redoblando la violencia de los movimientos y llevando su boca hacia la piel sensible del cuello de Steve quien, con intensas exhalaciones, parecía estar en una lucha interna por no ceder ante los gemidos.  
El sólo contacto de la lengua de Tony con su piel, hizo que Steve se aferrara con extremada fuerza al cuello del otro, causando que este soltara una maldición en protesta.

Tony se dio cuenta que el clímax de Steve estaba cerca, y detuvo la fricción en seco. Steve quedó absolutamente desconcertado ante esto, y ladeó la cabeza para observar con cierta desesperación el rostro de Tony, por primera vez en varios minutos.  
La sonrisa cruel en el rostro de su compañero le volvía a recordar que esto no era un momento íntimo, si no que más bien una lucha de ofensivas, y sin siquiera pensarlo, comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma tal que la inmóvil mano de Tony, aun firmemente cerrada alrededor de su miembro, volviese a frotarlo.  
La sonrisa de Tony se ensanchó ante el gesto y sus ojos se posaron en los de Steve, que con cada embestida, se cerraban con más fuerza.  
De pronto, las sacudidas se volvieron más potentes y mucho más erráticas, y unos minutos después, con graves exclamaciones entrecortadas por la agitada respiración, Steve se quedó absolutamente inmóvil, resoplando con pesadez.

Tony esperó unos segundos antes de separarse de Steve y ponerse de pie con cierto trabajo. Observó su mano, absolutamente húmeda de las cálidas emisiones que había recibido y echándole una mirada a Steve, se dio cuenta que una vez pasado el fulgor de las emociones, lo que quedaba en el rostro del soldado era puro arrepentimiento mezclado con la más sincera confusión.

-No esta simple ¿No? – Preguntó Tony echándole una mirada cargada de oscura satisfacción a Steve que ni siquiera había sido capaz de moverse.


End file.
